Cleveland King Bed
by HelloWobbily
Summary: Crimson/OC one-shot! Inspired by the song California King Bed by Rihanna


_**A/N: I only own the OC**_

* * *

><p>She remembered how it felt to be beside him. So close at night, just as they were about to sleep. How soft they're lips felt so close together, not touching just yet, but just enough to feel each other; so soft, almost like the inside of a rose. His arm wrapped around, she felt safe and secure as she nuzzled agaisnt his chest. His scent was intoxicating as she started to drift to sleep, she didnt want to let go.<p>

It was perfect.

She woke one morining at 2:30AM, expecting his arms to be wrapped around hers just like always but this time it was bare. Her eyes slowly opened, and she was alone. There was no one beside her when she woke up that morning. She grew confused, but then it came to her.

"Oh yeah," She said to herself. "He's back on the road..."

He was never gone so long before. Back when he was just an independent wrestler, he would just be gone for one, two weeks tops and then she would be back in his arms once again. She could tolerate that...and then he got signed to TNA. She was supportive, sure, but it was killing her inside knowing he would be gone more often.

It was easy at first, he would be gone at least once a month, that she grew tolerant of, and then his schedule became tighter and tighter. More and more events popped up and his was gone at an eve longer time. She didn't know how much she could handle. Time and time again she contemplated...if she should leave him or not. Friends and relatives told her she could do better, but his pull was just too strong. She was so deeply in love with him, and he was with her. That she knew.

She sighed to herself, laying back down and pulling the covers back over her body. She turned to her side and begged herself to go back to sleep once again. She fell asleep once again, and she had those memories again. How she longed to have his arms wrapped around her again, just one more time before he had to leave again, to have to wake up to his scent again.

As she was about to fall asleep again, she felt an arm snake around her waist. She jolted up and as a reflex she elbowed the person in her bed, hearing the person exclaim out in pain, but she lost her balance and fell off of the bed and onto her behind.

She groaned out in pain as her butt started to throb in pain.

"Oh my god, babe!" She heard a gruff voice say from above her. She gasped; she knew that voice anywhere. She looked up to see him staring at her with a confused look on his face. She thought she was going to cry as she smiled up at him. He got up from the bed, bent down her level and strated to help her up. "You okay baby?"

"Y-Yeah," She as he sat with her on the bed. "Wha..what are you doing here?"

"I know, I should have told you when I was coming home, but I really wanted to surprise you."

"I just..I'm just really glad you're home. And...I-I'm sorry about you're eye."

"Yeah, remind me in the future not to surprise you like that ever again."

They both laughed as he joked at the pain. He pressed his forehead agaisnt hers and they sighed simultaneously. Suddenly he started to panic as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"W-What's wrong?' He asked. "Did I do somethign wrong, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No," She said. "It's alright, I promise."

But it wasn't alright. She was contemplating on how much time she had this time to spend with him before he would leave again. And she didn't even want to think about how long he would be gone.

"How long?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how long before you leave again."

"About a week."

She sighed and nodded at his answer.

"You tired?" She asked as she watched him crack his back.

"Yeah," He said. "I've been on the road all day, waiting to see you."

"Let's go to sleep?"

He nodded at her request. She laid next to him under the covers. He wrapped his fingers wround hers, holding her hand as she sighed with bliss. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his and her hearts started beating with joy.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." He said, looking into her eyes. She paitiently waited for him to continue on with the question, but somehow, he seemed hesitant. "I've been thinking...we've been together for so long...we've been through so much. So many people have disregarded out relationship, and it amazes me how long we've stuck with each other. I want you to know that everytime I'm gone, I'm always thinking about you. Day and night."

She nodded as she started to cry. He brought up a hand and wiped the tear away and chuckled.

"I love you. And...I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her mouth opened a bit, shocked as time started to slow down. Her head started to spin with anticipation.

"Charlotte...I want you to be Mrs. Mercer from now on. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't speak, a loss for words, tears started to form again. Tommy smiled as she started to hold onto his hand for dear life.

"Yes," She said. Her voice breaking. "yes, yes, yes!"

She cupped his face as he wrapped his ams around her body and their lips collided. People were going to try and talk them out of it, people were going to disagree with it, but neither of them cared.

"I love you so much, Tommy." Charlotte said as they parted.

"I love you too," Tommy said. "Mrs. Mercer."

They were happy, that was all that mattered. She was with her king now; her Cleveland, Ohio king.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yay! I hope everyone liked the one shot. For those who don't know, Tommy Mercer is Crimson from TNA. Just so you know. Please review!_**


End file.
